Fluid couplers with a male fluid coupler and a female fluid coupler are manufactured by a number of companies around the world. These couplers are used for connections in pneumatic and hydraulic systems. The couplers can generally be engaged and disengaged manually. In some systems it is necessary to reduce the pressure of the fluid before the couplers can be engaged or disengaged. Generally the couplers are engaged and disengaged by manipulating a locking assembly with one hand and simultaneously moving the male and female fluid couplers into or out of engagement with each other with the other hand. There are some couplers that automatically release and engage the locking assembly when the male and female fluid couplers are forced into engagement with each other. The force required to engage a male and female fluid coupler can be substantial.
Fluid transmission systems frequently have a number of separate pipes. These separate pipes have to be connected in the proper order. Failure to connect the pipes in the proper order may merely prevent a system from working properly. However, improper pipe connections may also cause damage to a machine, apparatus or article.
Fluid coupler connectors have been developed and are available for use which hold and connect a plurality of male and female fluid couplers. These fluid coupler connectors can insure that a plurality of male and female fluid connectors can only be connected in one order thereby eliminating the possibility of incorrect couplings. The fluid coupler connectors can be grouped closer together because space is no required for direct manual manipulation of each coupler locking assembly. A mechanical advantage is normally provided in order to generate sufficient force to engage a plurality of male and female fluid couplers simultaneously.
Some of the fluid coupler connectors that have been used hold individual male fluid couplers in engagement with female fluid couplers. The fluid coupler connector structure required to hold a plurality of male and female couplers in engagement with each other must have sufficient strength to hold the forces tending to separate the individual male and female fluid couplers. The fluid coupler connectors must also hold the male and female connectors in engagement with each other so as to prevent leaks. A slight separation or misalignment between a male fluid coupler and a female fluid coupler can result in fluid leaks. To prevent leaks and withstand the forces exerted by a plurality of male and female fluid couplers, a fluid coupler connector must be strong and accurately made.
Other fluid coupler connectors connect a plurality of male and female fluid connectors that have individual locking assemblies that maintain connections once a connection is made. These fluid coupler connectors reduce the forces on the connector structure once a connection is made between the male fluid couplers and the female fluid couplers. They also eliminate the requirement for the fluid coupler connector to hold the male and female fluid connectors in engagement to prevent leaks. However, these fluid coupler connectors require a structure to hold the male fluid couplers, a structure to hold the female fluid couplers, a structure to hold the locking assemblies and systems to move the three holding structures relative to each other.